


Homework Help

by asmos_baby



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cuddling at the end sort of, Dom/sub, F/M, Mammon kind of, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Studying, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmos_baby/pseuds/asmos_baby
Summary: MC gets a text from Asmo who is having a hard time with his homework, so she decides to go help him. Little does she know, he never needed help- he just wanted to have some fun.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	Homework Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I hope you enjoy my very smutty fanfic. Thanks for reading. :)  
> also i kinda unintenionally portrayed asmo to be a thigh guy but same lol  
> ok one last thing i wasn't planning to but i added some cuteness at the end because well asmo is so baby

MC's D.D.D rings. A notification from Asmodeus-

"Hey MC? Would you be a doll and help me study?"

MC was good friends with Asmodeus so she tells him to give her five minutes. 

"Take your time darling. I'm not going anywhere. ;)"

The text she reads gives her butterflies. She goes to her desk where she fixes up her hair and puts on some perfume. While not wanting to admit it, she has a big crush on Asmo, but feels insecure because she knows that he's infinitely more experienced than she is. On her way to this room she makes sure to stop by the bathroom to brush her teeth until a surprise visitor comes along.

"Yo, MC! What's the big deal gettin' all dressed up? I hope you're not tryna impress anyone!" Mammon snarks with a jealous expression on his face. 

"No, I'm just going to go help Asmo study." You reply scooting him out of the way. 

"Hey, make sure he knows that if he tries anything I'm gonna get real angry with him!" Mammom shouts from down the hall.

"Thanks Mammom. No need to worry about me." You say obviously annoyed. 

You get to his room and you panic a bit. Did the Asmodeus, Demon of Lust really invite me to study? I'm sure it's nothing, he doesn't go for girls like me.. You hold your hand out weakly to open the door but you don't give. That is until you hear some faint foot steps coming your way.

"Why are you waiting outside of my door honey? Come on in!" Asmo squeels with a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah- just got distracted." You chuckle back.

His room is beautiful. It looks straight out of a fairy tale. And wow- he has a lot of beauty products. He very briefly shows you around, you've only ever been in here once on your first day, since you're still fairly new. 

"You can make yourself comfortable on my bed princess. It's the most comfortable seat in the house, quite literally." 

Though it's obvious he keeps it clean, you can't help but wonder how many people he's had sex with in this bed. You set all of your books and your laptop down and sit criss cross. He sits next to you, close enough to excite you, but not close enough to make it obvious. Asmo knows exactly what he's doing. 

"I heard you're good at math, MC! I've been struggling a bit. Personally, I'm much better with biology- more specifically anatomy if you get me." He says grinning.

"Yeah, I don't like it but I've got the talent for it!" You say while opening up your textbook. He scoots in a little closer and rests his hand right behind your ass, but not touching it. Asmo leans in a bit to get a better view which makes you blush a little, his hair brushing against your neck ever so slighty. You get to breathe in his scent- he smells heavenly. Like pure lust, and maybe a bit of flowers. What could you expect from a guy like him? He was so well kept. 

You guys study for a few minutes but it's obvious he has something else on his mind. To be honest- you didn't really want to study either. You were just willing to do anything to be near him, he was unlike any guy you'd ever met and frankly you had the biggest crush on him. Finally, he decides to say something to advance things. 

"You seem distracted, MC. Do you have something on your mind sweetie?" He says as he starts to twirl some of your hair around his finger.

As if you were the distracted one! He had been staring at your thighs and the surrounding area the whole time. You didn't mind at all though- it was very flattering. 

"Don't act like you were paying attention either, Asmo. You've had your eyes on my thighs this whole time."

"That is true... They're just so beautiful. How do you keep them so smooth?" He says slowly running his fingers across them but staying towards your knees. This makes you squirm and gets you hot.

"I like your makeup today. You're already beautiful, but it really accents you and that cute skirt you have on. Did you get all dressed up for someone, hm honey?" He sings cheerily.

"Oh you know, I just like to look my best." You say shyly while giving your shoulder a rub.

"MC, I'm not oblivious."

"I don't know what you mean..." You say obviously flustered.

"MC, do you think I can't tell when someone has a crush on me? You always strike up conversations with me, sit next to me at the table and on the couch, and if that wasn't enough, I hear you ask my brothers about me. It's quite funny seeing Mammom get all jealous, I must admit." 

"Oh, uhm... I" You stammer before he interupts-

"MC, you've made yourself very desirable to me as well. It's been ages since it happened, but you've also managed to manifest some hidden feelings in me. Please, let me show you." He moves his hands higher and higher up on your thighs which makes your body ache with lust. How could a man possibly be so good at stirring you up?

"Do you want that darling? Do you desire for me to touch you, hm?"

"Yes Asmo, please touch me.." You reply weakly with a very obvious blush on your face.

"Your wish is my command baby girl." He says as he rubs his hands skillfully over your slit through your skirt and panties. He starts to unbutton your shirt with his other hand. You're surprised by how easy it is for him, it's off in a matter of seconds. He unclasps his bra with the same hand, leaving his hand resting over the layers of your crotch. Asmo positions himself in front of you and leans in to kiss your breasts, the hot breath over your skin getting you very turned on. Your breast slips under his tongue, just as his hand over your slit starts rubbing very slowly in just the right spot, as if he just magically knew where the little bundle of nerves was. A moan slips from your breath.

"Look at how much your enjoying this. I've barely even started. You've wanted me, haven't you?" Asmo teases smugly.

"Yes Asmo, I've wanted you for a long time." You admit to him. With those words Asmo removes your skirt and panties, leaving you naked at his mercy. He lays you down and moves his head over your region. Slowly, he starts rubbing his tongue on your clit. This elicits a loud moan from you. Asmo picks up the pace, licking and sucking for minutes. He sticks a finger in and finds your sweet spot immediately.

"Ahh, Asmo! Please..." You shout as you feel your climax approaching. He looks up at you and picks up the pace and curls his fingers, driving you nuts. You shout his name as you climax over his fingers. Easily he slips them out and licks the juices off. He guides you to the edge of his bed where you sit with your thighs tucked under you. He gets up and takes all of his clothing articles off swiftly, leaving him hovering over you naked, his shaft aligned with your face.

"Come on MC, suck on my cock won't you?" He teases you. You take his large shaft into your hands and stroke it. Asmo allows you to do this for a minute or so but gets impatient and guides it into your mouth roughly. This shocks you and you let out a squeal, his length reaches the back of your mouth and your eyes begin to water a bit. He notices this and pulls back every so slightly, just enough to warrant away your gag reflex. He thrusts in and out until you feel him reach the peak of erection. Forcefully he pushes you back onto the bed and spreads your legs.

"Tell me you want me." He demands of you.

"I want you Asmo. Please fuck me." Compliantly he sticks his cock into your pussy very slowly, making sure you adjust and he isn't stretching you too much. You nod at him signaling him to pick up the pace. He grabs your hips and starts thrusting relentlessly. The lewd noises of you to pounding together fills the room erotically.

"Fuck, Asmo! You're so big, please pound me." You cry out.

"Look me in the eyes." He commands of you and you comply immediately. You feel your walls tighten around his shaft as you get closer and closer to your second orgasm. He lets out a loud groan as your walls grip his dick over and over again.

"You take my dick like such a good girl. What an obedient whore." Those words make him feel even better inside of you.

"Please let me cum Asmo! You feel so good." You beg of him.

"Cum on me. Be a good girl MC." He replies back in pure ecstasy. You roll back your eyes in bliss as you cum all over him, crying out with the pleasure. His breath starts to become unsteady and sweat pours down from his face. You can tell he's reaching his limit. He periodically stops to give your breasts a squeeze, electing even louder cries from your panting self. You have no idea how a man can possibly be so good at pleasuring you. It's unlike anything you've ever felt.

"Tell me you love this dick." He says slamming into you even harder than he has before while choking you with one hand and leaving the other on your hips to pull you into him.

"I love your dick Asmo!" You scream while he blocks your airways. With those words he moves the hand from your throat down to your clit. Rubbing at the perfect pace.

"Fuck Asmo!! Please, just like that. It feels so good!" You yelp out encouraging him to keep doing what he's been doing. He slams into you a few more times as you scream out his name, certain everyone can hear what you guys are doing. You have zero shame as you're too absorbed in the moment. He commands you to climax with little regard to how close you actually are, and he continues rubbing you.

"I want you to cum right now like a good girl. Can you do that for me, MC?"

"Yes Asmo. I will do as you wish." You say clenching your walls pushing yourself over the edge and you spill out onto his shaft.

"That's a good girl. Beg for me to fill you up." He says pulling the hair above your forehead up to you with the hand that was grabbing your hip and thrusting with all of the power of his legs. He was way stronger and way more dominant than he looked.

"Please cum in me Asmo. I want it to bad!" You pant, desperate to feel all of him.

"There you go, good girl." He grunts spilling out all of his cum into your pussy. You grab the sheet as the sensation of his twitches wash over your whole body at the peak of your climax.

He gives a few more slight movements as he grows soft within you, keeping his eyes locked with yours the entire time. You could see him appreciating your submission to him and he thought you looked perfect while you did it. Frankly, you loved being under him watching this soft slightly feminine man turn into a dominant man handler.

Asmo leans in to give you a kiss on the forehead. You guys get dressed and he hops onto the bed. He holds you in his arm and runs his fingers through your hair.

"You're so beautiful MC. I hope we can 'study' again." He says giving you a wink.

"Well, if studying is always that engaging I'll do it whenever you need it." You say chuckling back. He loves seeing you let his guard down in front of you. Asmo hugs you for a few minutes and plants many kisses on your forehead. 

"You should come back tonight. Maybe we can have a slumber party! I can do your makeup and get you all dressed up like Barbie! We'll have so much fun!"

"Of course Asmo. Just give me a text." You smile. As you look into his eyes you can tell how girls fall in love with him when they lock gazes. Though his charm didn't affect you, it's obvious that your feelings for him were getting deeper and deeper everyday. You'd do anything to be his girl. Everything is well until you hear some steps slamming the floor outside of his room.

Mammon bursts in the room. "What the hell is goin' on here?!" He shouts. Asmo rolls his eyes at his pesky older brother and you strut out confidently with the rush of dopamine still washing over you, leaving Asmo to deal with him.~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my fanfic! Feel free to leave some input <3  
> i wasn't sure how to tie it up at the end so i decided to throw mammon in there with his kind of adorable pesty ass


End file.
